Cyber-Knight
"It's all about hope and dreams and living well. Everyone has value, but I think people forget that one common truth. Life is hard, and it makes some people callous, dispassionate and cruel. I hope we can change that and remind people of their own strength and goodness." Nobody knows exactly where they came from, how they came to be or why, but about 80 years before the end of the Dark Age, the Cyber-Knight emerged to battle monsters and tyrants. However, most educated and civilized people did not acknowledge the Knights even really existed until 18 P.A. This has led some D-Bees to believe the Cyber-Knights came into being to oppose the ever-growing and corrupt Coalition States. Other say that they came to fight injustice in all its forms and to combat the hordes of supernatural beings that terrorize the land. The truth is that they are the champions of all people, human and inhuman, who are oppressed, suffer from injustice or are tormented by evil, regardless of who or what may be the cause. To be added 1. To Live * Live one's life so that it is worthy of respect and honor. * Live for freedon, justice, and all that is good. 2. Fair Play * Never attack an unarmed foe. * Never use a Psi-Sword on an opponent not equal to the attack. * Never charge an unhorsed opponent. * Never attack from behind. * Avoid cheating. * Avoid torture. 3. Nobility * Exhibit self-control. * Show respect to authority. * Obey the laws if they do not supersede the rights of life. * Administer justice. * Administer mercy. * Protect the innocent. * Respect women. 4. Valor * Exhibit courage in word and deed. * Defend the weak and innocent. * Fight for an ideal, like freedom. * Fight with honor. * Avenge the wronged. * Never abandon a friend, ally, or noble cause. 5. Honor * Always keep one's word of honor. * Always maintain one's principles. * Never brtray a confidence or comrade. * Avoid deception. * Respect life. * Honor all life. * Respect all views of life. 6. Courtesy * Exhibit manners. * Be polite and attentive. * Be respectful of host, women, and honor. 7. Loyalty * To one's principles and heart. * To one's friends and those who lay their trust in thee. * To the Code of Chivalry. * Lord Coake, founder and leader of the Cyber-Knights * Sir Winslow Thorpe, friend and companion to Erin Tarn * Sir Solomon "Whiteheart" Lapeer, one of Lord Coake's most trusted lieutenants * Lady Charisma Stalton, considered by many to be the most beautiful Cyber-Knight in the world * Sir Barker Halestrom, Vampire-Hunter * Sir Gavin Grey, a.k.a The Grey Knight, who defeated the infamous "Seven Demons of Thunder Gorge" *Sir Rigeld Balticle *Sir Taloquin, Rigeld's mentor *Sir Segaya Cross, Taloquin's mentor *Sir Gurgin, Cross' mentor *Sir Lunais (pg 152 of Arzno, gets a 50% MDC boost to Cyber-Armor from size) *Lady Night Runner (pg 159 of Arzno, shows it's legal to be a Cyber-Knight while refusing armor) * Rifts® Ultimate Edition * Rifts® Coalition Wars® 4: Cyber-Knights™ Category:Cybernetics Category:Bionics Category:Psionics Category:OCCs